Megan's Journey
by Sash-romancefreak
Summary: 12 year old Megan Stanza gets a Cyndaquil as her first Pokemon and starts her Johto journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

At the sound of her alarm clock, 12-year-old Megan Stanza sprang out of bed. She quickly looked at her digital clock. It was 7:15. That gave her approximately 45 minutes to get ready and dash down to Professor Elm's lab. Goo d thing it was only a couple blocks away.

Megan was so excited that she whistles as she changed into her favorite green tee shirt and blue jeans, and put on her red and yellow cap. Today was the day that she would get her first Pokemon and finally become a Pokemon trainer. It s something that she had wanted to do for years.

Next she went into the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth. Then she zoomed downstairs and ate a quick bowl of Cheerios. "Meow", Sammy, the family pet Meowth, had walked into the kitchen and started rubbing himself against Megan's leg.

"Good bye Sammy," Megan said to the Meowth, petting his head, "I'll miss you."

By this time Megan's mother and little brother Calvin had awaken and come into the room. Her mother had tears in her eyes as she walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Calvin, on the other hand, had an angry/jealous look on his face.

"How come I can't be a Pokemon trainer?" he complained. "I'm 10-years-old- the legal age!"

"You know your father and I think 10 is too young," Mrs. Stanza replied with a gentle laugh. "Now go say good bye to your sister and give her a hug."

The still upset Calvin slumped over to Megan and gave her a quick hug, mumbling, "Good bye."

"Did Dad go to work yet?" Megan suddenly inquired.

"And not say good bye to my little pumpkin?" a voice said behind her. She gasped and spun around. It was her dad!

"Dad!" Megan giggled and gave him a hug.

"I packed everything you'll need," her mother informed and handed her a big, blue backpack.

"Thank you," Megan said with a smile, taking the backpack and slipping it on her back.

"Don't forget to come back for Thanksgiving," Mrs. Stanza reminded her daughter.

"I won't," Megan assured her. "That's in six months- exactly. I won't see you all again until six months!"

Tears formed in Mrs. Stanza's eyes again as she continued. "I want you to find a nice trainer to travel with as soon as possible. I don't like the idea of you traveling alone."

"I will," Megan nodded and rolled her eyes. Her mother was very overprotective of her. It was amazing that she let her journey at all! Figuring it was about time to leave, Megan announced to her family, "Well, good bye everyone!"

"Good bye Megan!" Calvin, Mr., and Mrs. Stanza called at the same time.

Megan took one last look at her family before turning around and heading out the door. As soon as she was outside, she sprinted down the street. She was determined to get to Professor Elm's lab as soon as possible. She knew exactly which Pokemon she was going to get. This was going to be so much fun!

Within a few minutes, Megan arrived at the door of Professor Elm's lab, panting hard and out of breath. When her heartbeat returned to normal a minute later, she knocked on the door to the lab. A tall man, who Megan assumed must be Professor Elm, opened the door.

"Hello," he greeted her gruffly. "Are you Megan Stanza?"

"Yes," Megan answered with a nod.

"Come in," the professor invited, opening the door wider and walking inside. "I'm Professor Elm." He walked over to a circular table where three pokeballs sat. "Have you thought about which Pokemon you would like? You can choose from Chikorita, Totadile, and Cyndaquil."

"I would like to have Cyndaquil, please," Megan informed.

Professor Elm nodded firmly. "Very well." He picked up the pokeball on the far right and gave it to Megan, who accepted it graciously

"Thank you." She smiled politely.

The professor strolled over to a cabinet and took some things out of it. Then he walked back to Megan with the items in hand. "Here you are." He handed her a pokedex and six empty pokeballs. "The pokedex is very important. It serves as your I.D. Do not loose it. It can not be replaced."

"I'll be very careful with it," Megan nodded in agreement. "Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome," Professor Elm nodded. "And good luck on your journey."

Megan walked out of the lab and into the blazing sun. She took a deep breath as she took in her surroundings. A huge grin slowly spread across her face. Her Pokemon journey had finally begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan had walked a little ways away from the lab and now had her new Cyndaquil standing in front of her. "Hmm… What should I name you? She pondered.

"Cynda!" the Cyndaquil suggested.

"That's a good one," Megan said with a laugh. "But I think I'll name you 'Cyni'".

"Quil!" the Cyndaquil squealed, as if agreeing with the name.

Megan smiled as she picked Cyni up in her arms. Cyni quickly climbed onto her shoulder and held onto it with his little claws. Megan smiled approvingly. She headed towards the forest, finally beginning her journey.

20 Minutes Later 

Megan had been walking for a while when she heard a squawking noise from the sky. She glanced up at the sky to see a flack of bird Pokemon flying overhead. Curiously, she took out her pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

"Pidgey, a flying Pokemon," the pokedex stated with a mechanical voice. "It is easy to capture. A perfect target for the beginning trainer."

"Cyni, let's test your strength!" Megan said thrillingly.

"Quil!" Cyni exclaimed as he jumped off of Megan's shoulder and flared up his back excitedly.

"Use ember!" Megan instructed, suddenly going into serious mode.

"Cynda," Cyni nodded. He shot a blast of fire at the group of Pidgey. The fire hit on of the Pidgey's right wing. The injured Pidgey changed direction and headed right towards Cyni!

"Quil!" the fire mouse cried as he was blown over onto his side.

Megan had to think fast. Coming up with a combination attack, she shouted to Cyni, "Growl, then ember again!"

Cyni hopped back on his feet and let out an ear-piercing growl. The Pidgey squawked and covered its ears with its wings. While it was distracted, Cyni took this opportunity to spat out flames of fire at it.

The Pidgey squawked silently and fell over on its back. It was weak and badly burnt. Megan, noticing this, took out an empty pokeball and threw it at the Pidgey. She gritted her teeth with angst as she watched the sphere on the pokeball flash. After a few seconds it returned to normal, causing Megan to let out a sigh of relief. She picked up the pokeball triumphantly.

"I think I'll name you 'Orville'," Megan stated thoughtfully. Then she put the pokeball away and turned to Cyni. "Well, let's continue on."

Before either of them could move, a black dog-like Pokemon appeared from behind the bushes. And it looked mad. It was glaring at Megan and growling deeply. Cyni whimpered in fear. Megan pointed her pokedex at the Pokemon.

"Houndour, a fire dog Pokemon," it spoke. "It is know for its bad temper. Ot is difficult to catch."

Looking over the Houndour, Megan figured it must have had a bad experience with humans.

"Hound!" the dog barked and started toward Megan.

Realizing it was futile to try and fight, the girl picked up her Cyndaquil and ran. The Houndour followed closely behind. Megan looked back at it for a second. Bad move. She tripped over a root and fell to the ground, sending Cyni flying. Megan glanced at the Houndour fearfully. It was now towering over her, reading to strike at any moment.

Sensing his trainer was in danger, Cyni flared up his back and leaped in front of Megan defensively. Without waiting for an order, he shot out fire at the Houndour. Unfortunately, the Houndour also used ember. They were evenly matched, but the Houndour was gaining power.

Megan quickly got to her feet and brushed herself off. She knew she had to do something. All this was doing was causing both of them to tire.

Megan issued her first command to Cyni, "Stop using ember, then dodge Houndour's flames."

Cyni cut off his fire and got out of the way of the Houndour's ember attack. He looked at Megan for further instructions.

"Use ember, but direct it a Houndour's back," his trainer commanded.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyni cried before blasting the Houndour with fire. But the Houndour was quicker. It turned its head and counteracted Cyni's fire attack with its own.

"Try tackle," Megan suggested.

Cyni ran toward the Houndour, but it also tackled and sent Cyni flying. Megan thought long and hard. She knew they couldn't win on power alone. They needed a strategy.

"I've got it!" Megan exclaimed. "Cyni, climb up a tree. Then jump down and use ember."

"Cynda," Cyni nodded as he scampered up the nearest tree. The Houndour looked around for him quizzically. All of a sudden, Cyni leaped out of the tree towards the Houndour. At the last possible second he shot out fire right at the Houndour's back.

The Houndour howled in pain. Whimpering, it slowly sulked away. Cyni started after it, but Megan stopped him.

"Let him go," she said in monotone. "He's not worth it."

Megan strolled over to her tired little Pokemon and picked him up. She cradled him in her arms like a baby. Silently, she continued on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours later Megan and Cyni had stopped for a rest. Megan glanced at her watch. It was 11:30 am.

"Do you want to have lunch now?" she asked her Pokemon cheerfully.

"Quil!" Cyni nodded vigorously.

"Ok," Megan chuckled. "Let's let Orville out."

She took out the Pidgey's pokeball and pushed the sphere. The brown-and-white feathered bird appeared. Orville squaked in delight. Megan sat down and opened up her backpack. She took out a big bag of Pokemon food. She gave a handful to Cyni and one to Orville. Then she opened up a bag of sandwiches and took one out. Everyone began to eat their food happily.

From out of the sky came a brown bird Pokemon with a long, curved beak. It swooped down and stole some of Orville's food. Orville squaked at it angrily.

"Hey!" Megan cried. "Cyni, ember!"

Cyni blasted fire at the Pokemon. It dodged the attack just in time. Megan smirked as it flew away. But she gasped as the Pokemon appeared with a whole flock of its kind. She pointed her pokedex at them.

"Spearow, a flying Pokemon," it informed. "Unlike Pidgey, Spearow have a terrible temper. They are very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokemon."

Megan figured she should let Cyni rest a while from battling. So she sent our her Pidgey. "Orville, use sand attack!"

Orville flapped his wings really hard, causing sand and dust to fling up and blind some of the Spearow, who then flew away. There were five Spearow left. They all swooped down and grabbed at both Orville and Cyni with their sharp beaks. Megan realized fighting back was useless. She picked up her Pokemon and ran ahead. The Spearow pecked at all three of them.

"Speeeeeeearow!" they screeched.

Megan tripped over another root. They all went tumbling to the ground. The Spearow were closing in on them. Her Pokemon were too afraid to attack. She saw no way out. Suddenly a whirling sound was heard and the Spearow were stuck with sharp leaves. Megan turned her head to see a light green grass Pokemon. It was a Chikorita!

"Chika!" it cried as it wipped the Spearow with its vines. Then the Chikorita attacked with razor leaf again, cutting the Spearow in numerous places. The Spearow screeched in frustration. They figured they've been hurt enough for one day and flew away. Megan got up and hugged the Chikorita happily.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed before she let go and stood up. Cyni stood beside her and Orville flew onto her shoulder.

"Chika!" the Chikorita cried and jumped up and down.

Megan got the idea. "Are you challenging me to a battle?" she guessed.

"Chika," it nodded firmly as it got into a battle stance.

Megan out Orville back into his pokeball, then sent out her Cyndaquil. "Go Cyni!"

"Cynda," Cyni ran in front of Megan and got into a battle stance as well.

"Tackle!" Megan instructed.

Cyni ran towards the Chikorita, but it dodged the attack. It turned to face its opponent and flung sharp pointed leaves at him. Cyni tried to get out of the way, but a few leaves struck him. Then the Chikorita pickes Cyni up in its vines and began hitting him against the ground.

"Quil!" Cyni cried out in pain.

Megan had to think of something to makeit let go. "Leer!" she called.

The little Cyndaquil used the attack. The Chikorita instantly dropped Cyni and started to shake in fear. Cyni looked back at his master for further intructions.

"Ember," Megan told him.

Cyni nodded and turned to face the Chikorita. He shot out flames of fire at it. The fire hit the Chikorita, burning it all over. It weakly fell onto its stomache. Megan took out a pokeball and threw it at it. The Chikorita was caught.

"I'll name you 'Sophia'," Megan said thoughtfully as she picked up the pokeball and put it away.

**1 Hour Later**

With Cyni on her shoulder, Megan trudged through the lush forest. Soon they reached a small clearing. Megan walked over to it and realized that it was the edge of a ciff! She stood by the very edge and looked down in amazement.

"Wow!" Megan exclaimed in wonder.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyni nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath her moved, and Megan slipped off the cliff. "Aaaah!" she cried in terror. As she was falling she saw a branch and grasped it. Cyni clung onto her back fearfully. Megan looked around frantically. She had to do something! Getting an idea, she grabbed a pokeball and threw it at the top of the cliff. Sophia appeared.

"Use vine whip to pull us up!" Megan called to her.

"Chika!" Sophia nodded. She extended her long vines down to the girl and her Pokemon and wrapped them around them. Struggling, she slowly lifted them up.

When they were safe, Megan embraced the Chikorita, crying out, "Thank you, Sophia!"

"Quil!" Cyni cheered.

Megan stood up and chuckled a little. "Wow. I just began my journey and already I almost died! Mome isn't going to like this." She put Sophia back in her pokeball, then kneeled down for Cyni to climb on. "Well, we better move on if we want to reach the Pokemon Center before dark." With that she was off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N What happened to my readers? A had some people review the first chapter, but either no one read the second and third chapters or no one bothered to review. Could you please review if you read this? Wether you like it or not. I like to hear your opinions. :)

A few hours later Megan reached the end of the forest. She looked out at the small town in awe. She could see a white building with a big red sigh with the words 'Pokemon Center' on it. That was where she and Cyni needed to go.

"Cynda!" Cyni squealed in delight.

"Let's go!" Megan cried excitedly.

They both ran into the town, racing to the Pokemon Center. Megan got there first. She leaned against the door, panting. Cyni caught up with her and jumped back onto her shoulder. Megan straightened herself up and walked inside. She instantly went over to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy," the nurse informed her. "How may I help you?"

"My name's Megan Stanza," the girl introduced herself. "I'm here for a checkup for my Pokemon and to register for the Johto League."

"Ok," Nurse Joy smiled warmly. "Please give me your Pokemon's pokeballs and your Pokemon I.D." Megan nodded firmly. She turned to Cyni and put him back in his pokeball. Then she took out her other two pokeballs and pokedex and handed them to Nurse Joy, who took them and turned around. A minute later she faced Megan again and gave her her pokedex back. "Ok, you're registered. You can wait for your Pokemon in the waiting room."

Megan strolled into the waiting room. She saw a boy about her age sitting in a chair reading a magazine. He had short, thick, black hair. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were because he was looking down at the magazine. He had on a red tee shirt and black jeans. Megan thought he looked kind of cute. She gasped when she realized what she was thinking and pushed the thought out of her head.

Megan strolled over to where the boy was and sat down next to him. "Hello, I'm Megan," she introduced with a big smile. The boy put down the magazine and turned to face her. She could tell now that his eyes were dark blue. He appeared to be glaring at her, and Megan could tell that he was mad about something.

"I'm Dallon," the boy finally responded. "But what's it to you?"

Megan frowned. "I was just trying to be friendly. Are you a beginner trainer too?"

"Yeah," Dallon answered coldly. He looked straight into her eyes, giving her shivers.

"Which starter Pokemon did you get? I got a Cyndaquil."

"I got a Bulbasaur."

Megan gasped. "But that's a starter for the Indigo region!"

Dallon nodded firmly, his eyes never leaving Megan's. "I started out in that region a couple weeks ago. I caught a few Pokemon there and raised their levels. Then I took a bus here."

"Oh," Megan nodded in understandment. "That's a good strategy." They were both silent for a while. Then Megan finally spoke. "Do you know where I can get some dinner and spend the night?"

"Yeah," Dallon replied simply.

Megan waited for him to say more, but he never did. She rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed look. "Well, could you tell me then!"

"You can get them both here at the Pokemon Center," Dallon finally answered.

"Oh, cool!" Megan grinned. "Are you spending the night here?"

"Yeah." Although the look on his face told her he was thinking about changing his mind.

"Cool, I will too then." Megan smiled at Dallon happily. Dallon just grunted and looked away.

Megan's first impression of Dallon was that he wasn't very nice. But she knew better than to judge people like that. She had been taught not to judge someone until you know everything they've been through. For people aren't born mean. It's their past that shapes who they are. And most of the time it isn't their fault at all.

The sound of a door opening woke Megan from her thoughts. She glanced up to see Nurse Joy walking towards her and Dallon.

"You can come pick up your Pokemon now," she said to them both. Dallon and Megan quietly got up and followed Nurse Joy through the door.

It was dinnertime. There were seven bowls filled with Pokemon food on the floor. Megan let out Cyni, Orville, and Sophia. They all began to eat instantly. Megan looked over at Dallon and saw him let his Pokemon out. He had a Bulbasaur, Pichu, Squirtle, and Eevee. They too began to eat.

"Here's your food," Nurse Joy informed the two kids as she set down two bowls at a small table.

Megan and Dallon sat down and looked inside the bowls. They were filled with some kind of soup made up of noodles and beans. Megan twirled her soup around a little with her spoon before sticking some on her mouth. It was actually pretty good.

Meanwhile Bulbasaur and Sophia had found each other. They were both staring at each other grinning widely. Bulbasaur took out a piece of Pokemon food to share. They closed their eyes and smiled happily.

"Aw, look. They're in love," Megan sighed sweetly.

"Just what I need," Dallon snickered. "Romance is a waste of time."

Megan gave him a weird look and went back to eating. She figured it was best not to argue with him and explain all of the wonderful things about romance. The two of them sat in silence eating their food.

Suddenly Megan got a crazy idea. She turned to Dallon and spoke, "Say, Dallon, are you looking for someone to travel with?"

Dallon looked up at her with a blank expression on his face. "If you're suggesting we travel together, then no," Dallon replied and went back to eating.

Megan wasn't going to give up so easily. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Dallon looked up again with a face that said 'you're out of your mind'. "Somehow I find that hard to believe," he retorted sarcastically.

Megan smirked like she had just thought of a great idea. "Alright, Dallon, how about we settle this over a Pokemon battle tomorrow morning? If I win, you have to travel with me. If you win, I'll leave you alone forever."

Dallon didn't need a second to answer. "Ok," he replied immediately. "But I must warn you. I've had more experience than you, so I'll win."

"We'll see about that," Megan grinned to herself.

Then a thought hit her that hadn't occurred to her before. Why did she want to travel with Dallon? She knew he wasn't the type of person her mom would want her to live with. So why? Megan knew the answer instantly. Dallon had a rough attitude and personality. So he needed help changing into a better person. Megan's help. And Megan couldn't just leave someone in need of her help, could she? She knew she and Dallon met that night for a reason. It was definitely no coincidence.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy.

Early the next morning Megan and Dallon were up and ready for battle. They were outside the Pokemon Center and had formed some sort of battlefield. They were facing each other with a few meters of space in between. Cyni was off on the sidelines.

Dallon gave Megan a small nod, a signal that he was ready. They had agreed on a two on two battle. Megan reached into her bag and pulled out a pokeball. Throwing it into the air, she cried, "Go Orville!" The Pidgey appeared in the air.

Dallon smirked as he pulled out a pokeball of his own. "Go Pichu!" A tiny electric mouse appeared. "Thundershock!" Sparks danced around Pichu's cheeks before he sent out a long bolt of electricity at Orville.

"Dodge it!" Megan ordered. Orville flew out of reach of Pichu's attack. He flew beside Megan and chirped. "Gust!" Orville gathered up a gust of wind and hurled it towards Pichu, who was sent flying.

"Pi!" the small Pokemon cried as he hit the ground hard.

"Use Sweet Kiss!" Dallon instructed. Pichu quickly got back on his feet. He kissed the air and blew it towards his opponent, who in return dodged the attack.

Megan smirked. _This'll be easy!_ she thought. "Attack with Sand Attack!" she called to her Pokemon. Orville flew close to the ground and flapped his wings as hard as he could. When he had enough sand and dust he blew it at Pichu. The yellow mouse fell on his back from the force of the attack and slid a few feet.

Dallon gritted his teeth, but he was not worried. He knew he would win. "Pichu, use Charm!" he yelled. Pichu got up and obeyed Dallon, attacking Orville. The flying Pokemon fell to the ground and started walking around with a dazed look. "Now attack with Tail Whip!" Dallon called. Pichu scurried over to Orville and struck him numerous times with his tail. Orville fell over, crying out in pain.

Now it was Dallon's turn to smirk. He issued his last command, "Thunder Wave!" Pichu blasted Orville with the biggest bolt of electricity he could muster. Orville squawked and fainted.

Megan sighed as she returned the bird to his pokeball. "Orville, return!" She turned to her Cyndaquil. "You're up, Cyni."

"Quil!" the fire mouse squealed before he darted up to the battlefield.

"Takle!" Megan instructed. Cyni nodded and ran towards Pichu.

"Wait until he gets to you. Then use Tail Whip!" Dallon called. Pichu waited until Cyni was about to collide with him, and whacked him with his tail. Cyni wasn't hurt much, but took some damage.

"Leer!" Megan issued to her Cyndaquil. Cyni faced his opponent and attacked. Pichu was too scared to attack. "Now use Ember!" Cyni took a deep breath and shot out flames of fire. It was a direct hit. Pichu was hurt pretty badly now.

"Thundershock!" Dallon cried. Pichu attacked, but was quite weak and Cyni only took little damage.

"Finish it off with a Tackle!" Megan exclaimed, smiling widely. Cyni ran as fast as he could, smacking Pichu hard. The electric mouse then fainted.

"Pichu, return!" Dallon called back his Pokemon. He got out another pokeball. "Go Squirtle!" An aqua colored turtle Pokemon appeared. "Water Gun!" Squirtle shot out blasts of water at Cyni.

"Dodge it and Tackle!" Megan instructed. Cyni barely dodged the water attack. He turned around and headed towards Squirtle with a Tackle.

"Withdraw!" Dallon called. Squirtle immediately disappeared inside his shell. Cyni hit the shell and it spun around. Squirtle came out unharmed, but a little dizzy. "Now Tail Whip!" Squirtle came running at Cyni with his tail in the air. Cyni tried to get out of the way of the attack but was hit and took some damage.

"Ember," Megan suggested.

"Water Gun!" Dallon said right after her.

Cyni and Squirtle attacked each other at the same time. The force was held for a few seconds, but Squirtle's water cancelled out Cyni's fire. A few drops of water hit Cyni, causing him to shiver in discust.

Megan knew Cyni couldn't last long. Being a water type, Squirtle had the advantage over him. There had to be something they could do! Megan suddenly got an idea. "Smokescreen!" she ordered. Cyni opened his mouth. Black smoke emerged from it. The smoke quickly filled up the entire battlefield. No one could see a thing. "Leer!" Cyni attacked, causing Squirtle to shake in fear. "Listen for Squirtle," Megan explained calmly. "Then, in that direction, let out the strongest Ember you've got."

Cyni stayed silent as he listened for Squirtle's shaking. He heard it and faced that way. Using most of the energy he had left, Cyni let out a huge amount of fire at Squirtle. The smoke cleared, and the two trainers could see that Squirtle was hit hard. He had fallen on his back, unable to get up.

"Tackle!" Megan cried. Cyni ran towards the weak Pokemon with full blast. Squirtle was hit hard and fainted. "Yes!" Megan grinned triumphantly.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyni cheered, jumping into Megan's arms. She hugged him tightly.

Dallon grumbled to himself. "Squirtle, return." He walked over to Megan and sighed. "Looks like you win. I guess I'll be traveling with you."

"Yep," Megan said with a smile. Cyni had made his way to her shoulder. "Get your things and we'll be on our way." Megan grinned to herself. She had a really good feeling about this.


End file.
